


Sea Foam Dreams

by MiniShimi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day, lana del rey - Freeform, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniShimi/pseuds/MiniShimi
Summary: I can see my sweet boy swayin'He's crazy y Cubano como yo, my loveOn the balcony and I'm sayingMove baby, move baby, I'm in loveShiro wouldn't want his life to be any other way without Lance.





	Sea Foam Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written out for DR. TOMMO for the Shance Cafe's Valentine's Day exchange. <3
> 
> <3 Please enjoy your gift! <3
> 
> Beta'd by Auro on Discord, thank you for your help!

 

Shiro closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, breathing in the salt of the air and allowing the golden hues of the setting sun to warm his face. The voices of the seagulls echo in the air, harmonizing with the crashing waves against the sandy shore. A shadow dances past him and he opens his eyes to follow the lithe figure of a young man - his lover.

A soft smile spreads across his face, as his mind starts to reflect.

 

_Down on the West Coast, they got a sayin'_

_If you're not drinkin', then you're not playin'_

_But you've got the music_

_You've got the music_

_In you_

_Don't you?_

Takashi Shirogane was not in a good place when he first met Lance.

It was right here where he stands, same sea, same sand, but there was no sunset. He was drunk out of his mind, booze flooding his system to dull the pain in his arm, to muffle the screams in his mind. It was all a blur when he moved away from the bar - more like kicked out according to his younger best friend) - and fell onto the ground of the street. Somehow, he wound up on the very shores he had known all his life, but of course, didn't remember much on how it happened.

He remembers feeling an empty push towards the water, thinking over and over, _'Leave, leave, **leave** ' _and touching the water with his toes.

It was a complete black out as to what happened afterwards, but he remembered one thing: a glimpse of clear, vibrant blue.

The very same blue, he learned when he came to, that saved his life.

A beautiful creature with smooth brown skin, hair that appeared soft to the touch, and _blue_. Ever glowing, ever sparkling with something Shiro recognized, but haven't felt in years.

The creature opened their mouth, and Shiro heard the birth of the sea.

"Hiya, I'm Lance. I hope you're okay."

He was better than okay. The creature giggled.

Oh. He must have said it out loud.

"No, you didn't, your thoughts are just louder than my inside voice." He responds, and Shiro swore he felt his face heat up - but he really couldn't tell since his entire body felt warm.

"Mama said that the day I meet someone who is louder than me, will be the day I meet my soulmate." Deep azure blinked curiously at Shiro. "Are you my soulmate?"

Standing at where he is now, watching his Beauty swinging his arms up into the air and sighing softly, in confidence he could say:

"Yes."

Warm waves of the sea pulled him in, accepting him, loving him. It happened naturally and seamlessly, ocean waves calmly touching his toes in a soft reminder of his wanted presence.

He was nursed back to health and was free to go. So, he did.

And he kept coming back.

Lance stayed in a small bungalow further down the shore, at least half a mile away from where Shiro was found and brought back. He seemed to live a rather quiet existence, sand constantly between his toes, and his hair smelling sweet and fresh like an ocean breeze. Shiro found himself coming back. Something pulled him in, a voice which told him to go and find the sea personified. He was there - Shiro felt it in his heart, and he came back.

"Thank you." He said, and heard waves swell behind him with crystalline reflections of the water scattered beneath the sun's rays. A smile reflected that much of nature could have been a clue in - but Shiro was too enamored by his passionate savior. Too drawn in by the soft and iridescent glow of the other's eyes - deep in the trenches of the ocean.

"Lance, right?"

And the young man nodded.

"I'm-"

"Shiro. You told me when I pulled you away from the water. You were just too drunk to remember." Lance answered with a giggle, and Shiro blushed, rubbing the side of his neck. "But don't be sorry. While embarrassing, it allowed us to meet. To be here together, right now." Lance gestured and Shiro heard the light sound of trinkets brushing against each other, accompanied with the light sounds of wind chimes dancing.

Being in love with the Son of the Sea was a trip through the universe on its own.

_I can see my baby swingin'_

 

Shiro loved deep space exploration, his eyes constantly trained to the skies. But after that fateful encounter, he found his eyes constantly glued to the mysteries and the wonder of the deep blue.

 

_His Parliament's on fire and his hands are up_

He never anticipated being alive along enough to see the sea personified right before his eyes: a young man of desire and melancholy, of sweetness and uncontrollable passion. Lance never hid who he was, but it still threw Shiro off when he started to pay attention - really pay attention - and saw that it was the small things that revealed who Lance really was.

_On the balcony and I'm singing_

_Move baby_

_Move baby_

_I'm in love_

It was the way the young man seemed to move- fluid, calm, and gentle. Full of grace and unbridled joy.

 

_I push it hard, you pull away_

_I'm feeling hotter than fire_

 

He saw how the sea shifted and moved, with every shift and movement from Lance. The waves rocked with his joy, strong and gentle in celebration, allowing safe voyage for fishers. Riptides appeared when sadness stayed with him. And whenever they fought, Lance's eyes would glow a deep, seafoam green, the waves crashing violently against the rocks.

 

_He's crazy y Cubano como yo, my love_

 

As for love? Shiro saw it as the beautiful gold of the sunset in Lance's eyes, where the ocean swayed gently, small waves caressed with the quiet breeze. He was startled and at first angry - why didn't he notice this before? Their world was full of the unimaginable, full of pure magic and wonder, so why couldn't he understand what he saw with Lance at first?

_I'm feeling like there's no one else, brings me higher and higher_

Because he couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Lance, would love someone as ugly as Shiro. But it didn't matter - none of that did.

_Te deseo, cariño, boy it's you I desire_

He wasn't driven away.

_Your love_

_Your love_

_Your love_

Challenges threw themselves at the both of them at every opportunity. While Shiro was constantly intrigued and drawn into Lance's charm and aura, mysterious and powerful, the temptation of other desires was a deal that was hard to stay away from.

_Down on the West Coast, they got their icons_

_Their silver starlets_

_Their Queens of Saigons_

But it didn't last for very long, for Lance has become his center, his foundation, his everything.

_But you've got the music_

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't you?_

Lance didn't, he couldn't, and Shiro didn't blame him. He knew hurting Lance was the worst thing he could have possibly done, but he did it, and for days, a storm raged over the sea, and no one could do anything. Someone said, "The Son's heart was broken," and it was all Shiro's fault.

But he tried. With a rather harsh push from his best friend, he tried. And fought, fought hard to bring the Sea's Child back to his side again. He was almost swept away by the furious gusts of wind, and high waves crashing harshly onto the shore - but he kept going. He reached that door and it opened.

_You pull me close, I push away_

Lance snarled. Shiro cowed, but stood his ground. He fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. The wind grew harsher, and the air became wetter, but he wasn't moving.

"Why?" Was the broken question, the angry screech of seagulls and a clap of thunder greeting Shiro through the young man's voice.

"Because I am a fool who didn't understand you."

"And you think you do? Now, of all times?"

_I'm feeling hot to the touch_

"Yes," Shiro looks up, into seafoam green, with a set jaw, "yes I do."

"And how do you know I won't just kill you?"

"You won't."

 

_You say you miss me_

_And I wanna say_

 

It was the first night in a month, that the stars were seen peppered across a clear night sky.

_I miss you so much_

Shiro's eyes currently follows the dancing form of his lover, moving fluidly against the soft summer breeze. The smell of salt and calm filling his nostrils and entering his very being. He steps forward, tracing the imprints of feet in the sand, until he was less than a few feet away, reaching out and gently brushing his fingers against Lance's arm.

_But something keeps me real quiet_

Shiro slips his arms around Lance's thin waist, capturing his prize and pressing himself against this lover. They began a soft sway, music from the waves reaching their ears - a deep swell of soft sighs and reminders of their passion, burning deep within them and between them.

_I'm alive, I'm a lush_

_Hold me close, you say_

 

Shiro's fingers trace around the curves of Lance's cheeks, tucking themselves just behind the juncture of his jaw. They pulled the other in close, faces near, lips hovering over each other. Shiro feels the tremors beneath the coolness of his lover's skin, and he smiles, mouthing against him in an almost kiss.

_Hush, baby hush_

Lance turns around, slipping his arms around Shiro's neck. He pulls him in and press their foreheads together. Shiro smiles softly at his nose rubbing against Lance's, and felt chills run down his spine.

 

_I can see my sweet boy swayin'_

_He's crazy y Cubano como yo, my love_

_On the balcony and I'm saying_

Words echoed softly in his ear, chanting in Lance's voice - the sound soft waves and the happy call of the wind - what Shiro knew to be true, even after all of these years:

 

_"I'm in love..."_

_"I'm in love..."_

_"I'm in love..."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also had help conceptualizing it further, but I can't tag them here unless told otherwise, so thank you to that person because I'd still be struggling without your help.
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
